This is my sick life
by DahFOGXD
Summary: 2D, tiene hermanas que lo quieren mucho, drama accion y muchas cosas! :3
1. La Historia de los personajes

Hola, bueno esta es nuestra primera subida, les traemos las historias de nuestros personajes, Emm... cabe destacar que los gorillaz son de Jamie y Damon y los personajes de abajo corresponden a nosotras

Atte: Dah and -Fall Out Boy xD-

Historia de Nathiii:

Nathii, es una adolescente de 17 años de edad. Fue abandonada por la madre de 2D y Konsuu, ya que el padre no deseaba tener otro hijo, esta nació prematura.

Fue dejada en un basurero, recién nacida; fue encontrada por una pareja de lesbianas que resultaron ser maestras de 2D y Konsuu. Vivió con esta pareja hasta los 14 años, donde saca las coordenadas de plastic Beach en Google. SIN saber de 2D era su hermano. Se roba una lancha y se dirige a plastic Beach, al llegar empieza a buscar una puerta para entrar, pero detrás aparece la Cyborg y le dispara, esta cae al suelo inconciente.

Al despertar se da cuenta que esta convertida en zombie, al caminar por la playa se encuentra con una ballena, en la cual duerme en las noches. Días después de eso, encuentra a una joven caminando por la playa, la cual resulto ser Konsuu, que fue a la isla a rescatar a 2D.

Konsuu la lleva donde el gran pelicano, este la mea encima y se trasforma en humana.

No tiene ojos, es el resultado de un accidente escolar, _Simplemente, me enterré las tijeras en los ojos y estos quedaron así…. Consumo un medicamento para que no se me sequen… o muero ¬¬,_ Señalo en una revista.

Actualmente:

Es la tercera cantante de gorrillaz, ya que Murdoc la escucho cantar afinadamente en la ducha y la contrato; esta acepto encantada.

Va a la escuela donde trabaja Konsuu, es buena para dibujar y tocar varios instrumentos, pero su especialidad es el teclado.

Es divertida y muy carismática, aunque a veces es muy mal pensada. Le gusta FOB, Rihanna, panic that the disco, entre otros.

Historia de Konsuu: 

Konsuu es una joven de 26 años de edad, es la más normal de los hermanos Pot. Estudio pedagogía y se especializo en Historia. Sus estudios los pago 2D, ya que así les quitaría una molestia a sus padres.

Trabajo con 2D en el Imperio del tío norm (siendo menor de edad); pero en le día del accidente de 2D, estaba enferma en la clínica por un ataque de migraña fuerte.

Igual que 2D, Konsuu fue medicada desde pequeña por su madre, ya que sufría migraña, porque tuvo un accidente cuando pequeña, en el cual fue golpeada con un bate de béisbol por uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Al enterarse de que Murdoc secuestro a 2D esta se enojo tanto que se encamino a plastic Beach; al llegar se encuentra con su hermana perdida Nathii, pero la encuentra convertida en zombie, a si que la lleva donde el gran pelicano para que la volviera humana.

Actualmente:

Al arreglarse todo el asunto de plastic Beach, vuelve con sus hermanos a Inglaterra. Pero 2D la invita a vivir al remodelado Kong Studios para ser la pianista principal y es la segunda cantante de gorillaz; tiene también otros manejos en instrumentos musicales.

Trabaja en la escuela donde estudia Nathii y Hiro, pero con el apellido cambiado a Hoobes, ya que las cuida de cerca.

Pelea con Big panda, no le tiene rencor ni odio, solamente le molesta.

Le gusta Green day, Lady gaga y madonna. Y se inspira en música movida.

Historia de Hiro:

Hiro es una niña de 10 años de edad, es muy tranquila y talentosa. Es la hija de 2D y Noodle.

A los seis años, 2D le enseña a tocar el teclado y a cantar afinadamente, mientras Noodle, artes marciales y a tocar guitarra.

Le atrae mucho la música y la historia, aunque no lo menciona mucho.

Tiene un único amigo llamado Jake, ya que en su escuela es rechazada por ser hija de famosos.

Le gusta Beyonce y odia el reggaeton, aunque el Hip- Hop no.

Le atrae un poco Jake, aunque en un tiempo después se dará cuenta que verdaderamente siente mariposas en los riñones.

Historia de Jake:

Jake es un niño de 10 años, va en el mismo salón que Hiro y estos se llevan bastante bien.

Cuando tenía unos 5 años, su padre mato a su madre con un cuchillo, este se esconde bajo la cama y ve como su padre de ahorca. Queda con trauma a si que es llevado a un hogar de niños, hasta que su abuela materna lo va a buscar y lo lleva a rehabilitación durante dos años.

No tiene hermanos, es callado, pero a la vez extravagante en sus gustos, le gusta escuchar rock y ver anime, toca un poco de guitarra y flauta dulce.

Historia de Big Panda:

Un día antes de navidad, en la fábrica de peluches PELUCHESMARK, se rellenaban pandas gigantes, uno de ellos era Big Panda, el cual costo mucho rellenar.

Fue compactado en una caja de osos pandas full diversión; fue llevado hasta Inglaterra donde fue ubicado en un mostrador de peluches y fue mirado muy mal por muchos niños.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Hiro, su tía Konsuu fue a comprar un regalo de último momento, eligió al inmóvil y gigante Big panda, lo metió en el auto como pudo, este se fue muy apretado…

Al llegar a Kong Studios, Konsuu lo saco del auto, lo llevo a su habitaron y lo escondió en el closet. Se dirigió a jugar Silent Hill con 2D.

Mientras jugaban, escucharon un sonido proveniente del closet, parecía de un oso, los hermanos por se asustaron como unos gatitos, Konsuu abrió el closet, pero el ¡panda seguía inmóvil!

2D: O_0 Que grande…

Konsuu: Lose u_u

A la mañana siguiente Hiro empezó a recibir sus regalos, pero al fondo del pasillo se sentía una discusión en la habitación de Konsuu… para variar en pijama ¬¬

Nathi: ¡OH! ¡Habla! =)

Konsu: ¿No que los osos no hablan? (cara de duda)

Nathii: Nose._. (Momento retardado) ah… ¡Es un osos gey! Salio del closet! ¬_¬

Big Panda: ¡Tu me escondiste allí! (apuntando a konsuu)

Konsu: La cosa es ¿¡Por que mierda hablas!

Big panda: Este lugar tiene vibras y me dieron vida al parecer._.

Nathii: eWe ¡Osito!

En ese momento todos escucharon la discusión y se dirigeron a la habitación

Todos: ._.

Murdoc: ¡Por el amor de Satán! ¿¡Que mierda es eso!

Hiro: EEE… un oso tío murdoc ¬_¬

Noodle: ¡Pero habla! ._.

Konsu y Nati: (Sin nada que hacer) Hem… Feliz cumpleaños Hiro!

Hiro: e_e (confundida)… gracias!

Big panda: (abrazando a Hiro) Soy un panda! =B

Big panda es un adicto al bambú y al arroz, le gusta beber cerveza y jugar con Hiro. Le gusta bailar con Nathii y aprender cosas nuevas en Kong.

Y generalmente es molestado por Konsuu porque lo considera gey, ya que le gusta la ropa interior de mujer.

Historia de Vale:

La vale es una mujer de 28 años de edad, es divertida pero un poco torpe.

Cuando pequeña (como a los 10 u 11 años), viajaba con sus padres en un bote en medio del pacifico, cuando estos se descuidaron, la vale se tiro al mar. No la encontraron nunca más.

Al caer desmayada, un grupo de medusas le enseña a respirar y mirar bajo el agua, años después se caso con el rey de las medusas.

Gorillaz la conoció cuando llegaron a Plastic Beach, un día cuando Nati, konsuu, Noodle y 2D fueron a bucear.

Actualmente:

Vive en Kong ya que Murdoc le había prometido llevarla a la cuidad, (cosa que no hizo) a si que llega de improvisto a la habitación 42 de Kong. Pasa viajando por el mundo y le provoca migrañas a Konsuu


	2. La version de Nathii

**DEBEMOS RECORDAR! El grupo gorillaz les pertenece a los lindos de Damon y Jamie y que tienen una mente MUY LOCA! O_O**

**Nathii, Konsuu, Hiro, Jake y Big Panda pertenecen a nosotras!**

**NADIE NOS PAGA POR HACER ESTO! ES SOLO POR OSIO Y PORQUE NOS ABURRIMOS EN CLASES! **

**Atte:**

**-Fall out Girl xD- and DAH**

This is my sick life: -El principio version Nathiii.-

-Como empezó todo… pues ¡simple! :

Era una tarde curiosa.

Nathii: Mmm... Bueno dejemos un poco de FOB y busquemos cosas de gorillaz :D –busca gorrillas en Google y encuentra las coordenadas a Plastic Beach-

Mamà1: Nathii! Ven a comer algo estas demasiado flaca y eso me ¡preocupa!

Mamà 2: OH no te preocupes –llevando una torta a la habitación de Nathii-

Nathii: *0* ¡OH Dios! ¡Las coordenadas de Plastic Beach :D! ¡Ah Google Earth por ti conoceré a mi segundo amor! ¡2-D allá voy!

Mamà 2: -deja la torta- y como planeas ir hacia allá si ni siquiera tienes dinero cariño :3

Nathii: Ya veras mamà… ¡hoy en la noche me iré!

Mamà1: OH si iras… pero en tus sueños amorcito ^^

Nathii: ¡Te juro que mañana no me veras aquí en la casa mami!

Mamà 1: Bueno habrá que esperar hasta mañana –se ríe-

Mamà2: Amor no le digas eso a la pequeña –yéndose a la cocina-

Mamà 1: Ya veras que mañana amanecerá durmiendo.

-EN LA NOCHE-

Nathii: -se despierta instantáneamente de la cama- ewe ¡ya es hora!

Empecé a empacar ropa y provisiones, todo estaba en orden…Hasta que pensé… ¡NO TENGO LANCHA!

Nathii: OH rayos lancha ¿Dónde saco una lancha?... ¡si la tía Annie tiene una! ¡Muajaja! Soy genial –w- - toma las cosas y deja una nota en el refrigerador.

NOTA EN EL REFRIGERADOR:

Mamà y Mami :D

¡Ven! Les dije que no me verían al amanecer :D.

Me voy a Plastic Beach, quizás me contraten por ahí.

¡A SI QUE NO ME BUSQUEN!

Las quiero mucho

Nathii

-llega a la playa y encuentra la lancha de su tía y la desamarra y se sube-

Nathii: Ya no hay vuelva a tras =(….. :D ¡las llaves! –Busca las llave, prende la lancha, se pone los audífonos, prende la música y se larga al ancho y infinito mar- *Escuchando Dance, dance –FOB-*

-DESPUES DE 3 DIAS EN EL MEDIO DEL MAR-

-piedra gigante por delante de la lancha-

Nathii: Feel Free singa long to the Rithem (8)

-Lancha choca- 0_o ¿¡QUE RAYOS! –Mira y su lancha tenía un hoyo inmenso-

Nathii: ¡Me hundo! D: ¡SOS! ¡HUNDIR BARCO MIO HUNDIR!

-Finalmente la lancha termino de hundirse y Nathii se ahoga-

Pasa una ballena y se come a Nathii, junto con todas sus pertenencias y llega a Plastic Beach-

-En plastic Beach! -

Nathii: -Se despierta y toca la arena- Rosa… ¿Arena rosada? –Mira alrededor y ve la gran casa de gorillaz- ¡Dios!._. Es… es… ¡es plastic Beach! ¡Llegue! –Mira a la ballena que esta en la costa- O ¡gracias ballena! Dejare mis cosas en ti si es que me permites –w- seré como pinocho pero mujer xD. Me llevare mi Mp4 y algo para comer :D

Ballena: Claro –w-

Nathii: ._. Ahora entiendo que el mar es realmente radioactivo :D ¡Pero gracias ballena!

-Caminando a la entrada de la casa-

Nathii: ¡Dios! ¡Entrare! :D *Escuchando Beat it –FOB- *

-Le disparan y cae muerta, pero ¡DESPIERTA COMO ZOMBIE! –

Nathii: Ah… -se mira- ¿Tengo balas? ¡Me dispararon! ._. …. T_T ¡SOY UN ZOMBIE! –Mira para arriba y ve a la Cyborg Noodle con una metralleta-

Cyborg: No-no muere beep –Dispara mas y luego se va-

Nathii: ;_; ¡La Cyborg me disparo! Y ahora ya que no puedo entrar daré un paseo para conocer =( .

-Paseando por la tranquila playa, pero se encuentra con una joven, esta corre con un bate-

Konsuu: D: Zombie! –Le pega con un bate a Nathii-

Nathii: TwT ¡No me pegue llevo recién un día como zombie!

Konsuu: ._. ¿? –La mira bien y saca de su billetera una foto de ella bebe- ¿Tu eres Nathii? ._. HERMANAAA! :D –la abraza-

Nathii: ¿Hermana? ._. Yo no tengo hermana, soy hija única e_e

Konsu: -se separa- ¿Fuiste criada por una pareja de lesbianas que trabajan en el colegio donde estudio 2-D que se llaman Emily Jones y Caroline Smith?

Nathii: D: Si…

Konsu: ¡Entonces soy tu hermana! :D y ¡eres también hermana de 2-D! Eres Natalya Pot!

Nathii: D: ¡NO! T_T ¿¡PORQUE!

Konsu: e_e ¿no te gusta ser su hermana?

Nathii: No ;_; ¡yo lo amaba!, ¡ay de mi! ¡Dolor!

Konsu: e_e Uh… Bueno ahora es tu hermano :D! A todo esto… lo tienen secuestrado aquí D:

Nathii: OH si, esta en una habitación abajo del mar :3

Konsu: ¬¬ Hay que ir por el, pero primero… hay que ir donde la gran gaviota, para que te reviva y te mee –w- , ósea te mea y revives :D

Nathii: ._.

Les gusto? Ojala que si ! ^^

Atte:

-Fall Out Girl xD- And Dah


	3. La version de Konsuu

HOLAA! Hemos vuelto con la version de Konsuu!

Cabe recordar que Gorillaz pertenecen a Damon y Jamie y que Hiro, Big panda, Jake, Konsuu y Nathii pertenecen a Nosotras!

Esperamos que les gustee!

Atte:

-Fall Out Girl xD- and DAH

This is my sick life:

-Version Konsuu-

-Como comenzó…pues parece que como una historia de Detectives:

Era una dia aburridamente normal y yo no tenia noticias de mi hermano, a si que comencé a buscar en Google.

Konsuu: OH! Donde mierda estas stu! D: -buscando y encuentra la pagina de Gorillaz la cual no recordaba- mmm… ._. Videos nuevos… Gorillaz volvió ._. QUE? e_e –ve el video donde secuestran a 2D-

Konsuu: ._. D: MURDOC! ¡Sucia rata de alcantarilla!. Te llevaste a mi hermano a ¿Plastic Beach? ._. … ¿Dónde queda eso? D: -Busca las coordenadas- O.O ¡Queda en el medio de la nada del mar! Dios mi hermano ;_; ¡ALLA VOY! Pero primero…

-Suena el microondas-

Konsuu: ¡Ah comer! :D –Comiendo- Debo llamar a Joe ._. El debe tener algún avión disponible para ir –Comiendo y prende la televisión y coloca Mtv-

-TELE- ¡MTV news!

Persona mtv: La banda Gorillaz ha vuelto y con mucha más energía, Murdoc Niccals, bajista de Gorillaz hablo con nosotros.

Murdoc: Err… nuestro nuevo álbum Plastic Beach viene sobre cargado, con buena música y colaboradores espectaculares como: Snoop Dog, De la Soul, Little Dragon y muchos más … Jeje…

Persona Mtv: ¿Y como reunió a la banda?

Murdoc: Pues no fue fácil…primero, como Noodle no la hemos visto, ni sabido de ella desde _el mañana_, cree a la cyborg Noodle. Que cree con el ADN de Noodle que quedo en _el mañana_ y la programe para que tocara guitarra como ella… Debo decir que no es lo mismo; a 2D fue fácil traerlo…Jejeje… solo un poco de gas para dormir y ¡pum! Ya lo tenía en la isla cantando para mi… y Russel…pues el… no sé nada de el jeje… a sí que la máquina de sonido suena perfecto durante su reemplazo.

-Apaga la tele-

Konsuu: D: ESE MALDITO INFELIZ! –Agarra el teléfono y marca el número de Joe-

-Teléfono- DUUU DAAA DIII DUU PAK

Joe: Alo -.-

Konsuu: Joe! Hola soy la Konsuu ¿Me recuerdas?

Joe: Konsuu!... jeje… ¡Hola hermana de la historia!... *w*

Konsuu: e_e sigues siendo igual de Hippie… Aunque tengas tu propia línea de aviones privados…

Joe: Hermana –w- Por que tenga mi pequeña empresa puede seguir siendo lo que soy -0-

Konsuu: ¿Fumaste, cierto?

Joe: Jo juuuu! xD . No hermanita para nada –mirando su cigarro de marihuana-

Konsuu: No te creo ¬_¬, pero bueno ese no es el tema… ¿Tienes algún avión disponible para hoy en un rato más?

Joe: ¡Obvio hermanita! , pero tendría que llevarte porque los pilotos están de vacaciones –0-

Konsuu: -cara de asustada- Bi…bien… me arriesgare.. Todo por salvar a mi hermano.

Joe: Pues bien… te veo a las cuatro… lleva las coordenadas de donde quieres ir –w-

Konsuu: Bien, adiós

Joe: Amor y paz para ti hermana –corta-

-Se termina la conversación en el teléfono-

Konsuu: -Termina de comer y se va a su habitación- Bien… voy a hacer mis maletas –hecha ropa y un bate- ¿Qué hora es? -Ve la hora- OH MIERDA! O_O son las 3:59 AHH! ¡Debo escribir las coordenadas! –Agarra un papel y las escribe- ¡ME LARGO! – con una maleta, bolso y celular con audífonos en la mano.

-En la compañía / empresa de Joe-

Joe: -fumando mariguana- -w- Jojojo…

Konsuu: LLEGUE! O_O

Joe: D: -esconde el cigarro de mariguana y se le cae sin querer- ¡Hola! Llegaste rápido hermana :D – pisa el cigarro-

Konsuu: Huele a mariguana aquí ¬.¬

Joe: Je…bueno… Vamos al patio

-En el patio-

Joe: Bueno… sube al avión hermana –w- -le quita las coordenadas y se sube al avión

Konsuu: ._. Em… -se sube-

-En el avión-

Joe: -prende el motor y pone las coordenadas en el computador del avión para que vaya automáticamente- Bien… eso sería todo –w- Ahora… despega avión! :D

Konsuu: ¿Y para eso necesitaba ir contigo? ¬¬

Joe: Si –w- Pero como ya estamos en el aire ¡no me puedo bajar! :D –Pone música: Lalala Long-

Konsuu: ¬_¬ Carajo…

En el medio del mar, de la nada misma había una tormenta eléctrica, la cual destruyo el avión y solo quedaron pedazos de él en el mar….Aun se escucha el Reggae del Hippie Joe.

Joe: OH! La madre naturaleza a hablado! No nos quiere aquí D: -En un pedazo de avión- Nos quedaremos aquí –w-

Konsuu: ¡NO ME QUEDARE BARADA AQUÍ! –Sube sus cosas a un pedazo de avión en el que estaba, agarra un pedazo de que le servía como remo- ¡YO! Me largo Joe ¬¬. Algún dia te vendré a buscar… ¡Adiós! :D –Se va remando por el mar-

- 4 DÌAS DESPUES-

Konsuu: e_e ¿Qué mierda es esa basura flotante? –mirando- O_O ES PLASTIC BEACH! ¡LLEGUEE! UJUUUUUU!

-llega finalmente-

Konsuu: Bien… donde estará –Buscando y paseando- Hmmm… -Saca el bate y esconde sus cosas detrás de un avión enterrado- Por si me encuentro con Murdoc –Golpeando el bate en sus manos-

-Camina por la playa y se encuentra con una zombi ^^, Misma conversación que en el inicio Versión Nathii-


	4. Capitulo 1: La gaviota y el reencuentro

**Bueno! ahora que saben el principio de como comenzo toda esta locura, les traemos el primer capitulo! *0* **

**DISFRUTEN! **

**Atte:**

**Dah and -Fall Out Girl xD-**

Capitulo 1: _La gaviota mágica y el encuentro de los hermanos Pot_

Konsuu: ¡Vamos! –Le toma la mano a Nathii y la lleva-

Nathii; ¿Cuándo llevas aquí?, ¿Por qué conoces a una gavieta mágica? e_e

Konsuu: Llevo solo hoy ._. … pero salió en internet :D

Nathii: Recién con este día, llevo dos días y aun no conozco ninguna gaviota mágica; _;

Konsuu: Yo si, a si que ¡vamos!, porque luego debemos buscar a ¡Stu!

Nathii: Claro ._.

-Llegan donde la gaviota (Solo dieron un paso)-

Nathii: ¿Es una broma cierto? ._.

Gaviota: ¡HOLA! –Volando- ¿Qué necesitan?

Konsuu: Necesito que la vuelvas humana –mostrando a Nathii.-

Gaviota: -se para enfrente de ellas- ._. Amm ¿y que gano yo? :)

Konsuu: ¬_¬ Si no lo haces, te asare y te descuartizare… y luego…

Gaviota: -la interrumpe- BIEN! No sigas o_o lo hare u_u

Konsuu: =D ¡BIEN! Ahora hazlo ¬¬

Gaviota: D: Bien… -Vuela sobre Nathii y la mea- -W- Bien… ahora en 15 minutos más la pequeña se desmayara y se volverá humana.

Nathii: D:¡ QUE ASCO!

Konsuu: Ahora serás humana… ¡agradécele! :D

Nathii: Gracias ¬¬

Gaviota: De nada –w- -Se va volando y choca con una palmera y cae inconsciente-

Konsuu: ._. Pues bien… hay esta nuestro almuerzo .3.

Nathii: ._. Pobre…

Konsuu: ¡Vamos! –Con el bate en la mano-

Nathii: e_e claro –pone suga were going down-

-En la puerta! .3. -

Nathii: -Canción de las locuras de emperador- -patea la puerta- ¡BUM BABY! .3. –entra-

Konsuu: D: No hagas escándalo! Nos pueden cachar e_e –entra-

-La puerta se cierra-

Nathii: Na.. –w- (Se desmaya)

Konsuu: -grita- MIERDA NATALYA PORQUE AHORA? – T_T

- 5 MINUTOS DESPUES-

Nathii: -Despertando y se toca la cabeza- Dios y así me dices escandalosa a mi? D:

Konsuu: :z Je… ¡OH eres humana! :D

Nathii: -Se mira y se para rápidamente- ._. - ¡SOY HUMANA! .3. SOY UNA MALDITA HUMANA DE NUEVO! =D

Konsuu: Shh! ¬¬ Ya no hagas más gritos, nos pueden escuchar :S

Nathii: ¬¬ No mujer –Apreta el botón del ascensor y entra-

Konsuu: Que si! –entra-

Nathii: mmm…. –buscando el botón que llega a la pieza de 2D- *O* aquí esta! –apreta el botón-

-Llegan a la habitación-

Konsuu: -Empuja la puerta y ve a su hermano tiritando de miedo como una niña de 5 años- HERMANO! O; -corre y lo abraza-

2D: -tiritando de miedo y tartamudea- He… hermana… Prim…primero … pu…pu…puedes… cerrar … la ..La cor…tina…

Konsuu: ._. –Cierra la cortina- ¿Por qué tiritas como una niña de 5 años?

2D: La… Ballena… –La ballena D:

Konsuu: ¿Fue Murdoc cierto? ¬¬

2D: Si e_e no se cómo, pero le pago a esa ballena para que me aceche D:

Konsuu: ¡Ya se las vera ese tonto! D:

Nathii: OH! Esa es mi ballena! =D –Mirando por la ventana-

Konsuu: Esa es ¬¬? Pues dile que pare de Joder a mi hermano! , ups… quiero decir, nuestro hermano..

2D: ¿NUESTRO! –Mirando extrañado- ._. Ella… ella es la pequeña Nathii? ._.

Konsuu: A si es!, la encontré aquí en la isla! e. e –Vino aquí a conocer a Gorillaz.

2D: -Mira a Nathii- Es una pequeña ;w;

Konsuu: No creo que tanto :3, ¿Cuántos años tienes Nathii?

Nathii: :3 Ja… solo 13, ¡el próximo sábado cumplo los catorce!

2D: -Se acerca- eres igual a la descripción que dijeron las profesoras lesbianas; ellas dijeron que cuando cumplieras 15 podrías volver con nosotros – la abraza fuerte- Pero qué bueno que haya sido antes! w

Nathii: ./. Je…

Konsuu: -También los abraza- W Yay! Los hermanos pot se reunieron de nuevo!

Nathii: =D ¡Tengo hermanos! –Abrazada por los dos hermanos-

2D: e. e Esperen… -separándose- ¿Cómo pasaron por Murdoc y al Cyborg?

Konsuu: No los vimos en el camino ._.

Nathii: Murdoc debe estar viendo sus programas educativos (XXX) y la cyborg cargándose :3

2D: Eso espero… ¡Luego pediré una habitación para ustedes dos! ^^, si murdoc no sigue siendo tan imbécil conmigo...

_Y así fue como los hermanos Pot se reunieron nuevamente y Nathii se volvió humana otra vez, con orina mágica de una gaviota que término siendo el almuerzo D: / :p_

_Continuara…_


	5. Capítulo 2: Millonarias del Internet

HOLA! les traemos otro capítulo de nuestra historia! :D ... eso si nos demoramos un poquito.. porque los deberes de la escuela nos tienen vueltas locas! D: Bueno! esperemos que les guste! Ya que el principio fue escrito arriba de un Bus!

ATTE!:

-Fall Out Girl xD- and -Dah-

Capitulo 2: Millonarias del Internet

2D: Les mostrare luego las habitaciones donde dormirán…

Nathii: -w- Yo dormiré en mi ballena

Konsuu: ¬¬ Quedaras con olor a pescado

Nathii: ¡Mentira! D: ¡La lavo todos los días!

2D: O_O Calma! Solo dile a tu bal...Balle...balle...na. que deje de joderme ._.

Nathii: Bueno –w-

Konsuu: ¬¬ Yo voy a buscar a Murdoc… -toma su bate y sale de la habitación-

Nathii: ¡Yo voy con ella! :D –toma su cámara y la sigue-

2D: ¡Espera! Quiero salir… De aquí, voy a dar … hummm... un paseo.. Si! Un paseo e_e

Nathii: Bueno! ^^

Los hermanos Pot salieron de la habitación y cada uno se dirigió a lo suyo.

Konsuu: -con bate en la mano- Murdoc ¬¬ SUCIA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA! ¿Dónde mierda estas? ¬¬

Nathii: Esto será sensacional! :B

Konsuu: -Golpea The Lift (Ascensor)- ¬¬

Nathii: -toca el botón de la habitación de Murdoc- -w- Vamos a la Suite Presidencial! :D!

Konsuu: ._. ¿

-Suben, abren la puerta, frente a la habitación de Murdoc-

Konsuu: ¬¬ Con silencio… ¿Ya?

Nathii: SÍ! ^^ -gritando-

Konsuu: Shhh!

-Abren la puerta y Nathii empieza a grabar, Dentro de la habitación hay toda una escena de Perversión eWe-Era murdoc- Con la CYBORG? O_O

Nathii: -con la cámara – ó_ò DIOS!

Konsuu: -Con el bate en la mano- ó_ò Nooo grabes! Es horrible! e_e y la pobre Cyborg esta apoyada

Nathii: -se acerca a la escena- eWe vamos-… Dale más pasión Murdoc!

Konsuu: ¿Pero que te pasa pequeña pervertida! D:

Nathii: Pienza en todos los millones que haremos en Internet solo por subir la mitad de este video –Grabando- Es Porno de estrellas! :3

Konsuu: Pero QUE! ._. ¿Acaso tus mamis te enseñaron eso?

Nathii: No – Solo mis amigos y el Internet –Apaga la cámara y sale de la habitación-

Konsuu: -Sale y cierra la puerta- ._. Una pregunta pequeña zombie… ¿Sigues siendo virgen cierto? e_e

Nathii: ¡OBIAMENTE! Solo tengo 14 años e_e

Konsuu: é_è Más te vale…

Nathiii: ¬_¬

Konsuu: ¬_¬ Ahora que Haras con ese video?... Supongo que no lo venderás a Mtv ¿Cierto?

Nathii: o3o Je jeje—Caminando por el Studio-

Konsuu: ._. Eres malvada!

Nathii: :3 No… Es solo Dinero!

Konsuu: ¬_¬

Nathii: -en el computador, conecta el Internet, sube el video- -w- Seria—Mañana llegara el Dinero…

Konsuu: ._. Tan fácil?

Nathii: Obvio! :D

Konsuu: ._. Cambiando de tema pequeña zombie… Tengo que de alguna o Otra manera... Golpear a Murdoc ¬¬

Nathii: ¿Quieres volver a la situación de la violación mecánica? :3

Konsuu: ¬_¬ Eww.. No… pero creo que ya debía haber terminado ¿No?

Nathii: Depende eWe

Konsuu: ¬¬ De que?

Nathii: De en que punto se pasión estén eWe … No creo que sea tan rápido

Konsuu: Dios! Como sabes tanto de eso! ._. _ Pero no creo que esto allá comenzado hace poco… así que ... ¡Igual iré!

Nathii: :3 Como digas…

Konsuu: -Toma su bate y se va a la habitación de Murdoc-

Nathii: Suerte! :D –En Factbook-

Konsuu: e_eº -yéndose-

-En la habitación de Murdoc-

Konsuu: -patea la puerta- MURDOC!

Murdoc: ¿¡Que demonios! O_O Cara de simia 2? QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¬¬

Konsuu: -jugueteando con el bate- Vine a darte tu merecido ¬¬ -le sale con tono sexy-

Murdoc: Pff! xD –Riéndose fuerte- No tendré sexo contigo!

Konsuu: ._. Sexo? Quien hablo de Sexo aquí ¬¬?

Murdoc: -La imita: Vine a darte tu merecido ¬¬- Con voz sexy ¡Vamos! Se lo que insinúas! xD

Konsuu: -se acerca y lo golpea con todas su fuerzas- Maldito bastardo! ¬_¬

Murdoc: -Cae inconsciente en la cama: X_X

Konsuu: Lo que quería… Ósea lo que el creía que yo… AH! ¬¬ pico… -Recoge a la pobre Cyborg y se va-

-En el pasillo-

2D: La-la-la –w-

Konsuu: -Con la Cyborg en el hombro- Laa-laa-laa

2D: WTF? Ó_Ò ¿?

Konsuu: -w- Hola! – Pasa de largo dirigiéndose a la habitación de carga de la Cyborg-

2D: ._. Que mierda?- Queda mirando a Konsuu-

Nathii: -pasa por el lado. –w- O si…. –contando su fajo de billetes-

2D: ._. Que demonios? OYE! Tu pequeña cabecita roja! D:

Nathii: -w- ¿Qué onda hermano?

2D: e_e de donde sacaste ese dinero?

Nathii: -w- Me lo gane con mi trabajo!

2D: e_e que?

Nathii: -Desaparece por el pasillo silbando-

2D: ._. ¿? Esto será muy interesante... y confuso con estas dos aquí! D:

_**Continuara: Próximo capitulo: Guerra Rhinestone Eyes ( Mi ballena! D= )**_


End file.
